The Lord's Little Woman
by Anee-Sama
Summary: "Mujercita" le quedaba mejor a Isanami. Una pequeña mujercita... ¿su pequeña mujercita? Yukimura sonrió para sus adentros. / Fic YukimuraxIsanami —con leves insinuaciones SaizoxIsanami—. AU ambientado en Brave 10 S.


**The Lord's Little Woman**

* * *

 _ **Ambientado durante Brave 10 S. AU.**_

* * *

 **1.**

Yukimura pasaba de los treinta años y seguía soltero simplemente porque no podría imaginarse viviendo con una sola mujer habiendo tantas, tan bellas, hermosas y variadas, a las cuales conocer sin la obligación de nada. Él no podía imaginarse como su hermano mayor, casado con la hermosa mujercita que era Komatsu, porque no era lo suyo. No encajaba con su actitud.

No importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ¡él amaba su libertad y soltería tanto como amaba beber sake y leer revistas de adultos! Porque mientras fuera soltero, podía hacer todo aquello y más sin que sus obligaciones maritales lo limitaran.

—¡Ya soy toda una mujer! —Gritó Isanami, renegando con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mueca como de enojo, alzando la vista hacia el Valiente de la Luz—. ¡Saizo idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota! ¡Tú sólo te fijas en pechos grandes! —Continuaba con su disputa unilateral, pues el ninja la ignoraba, recostado en el techo.

Yukimura no era entrometido, curioso sí, entrometido no. Ese día, no obstante, viendo la cólera de Isanami y cómo su horquilla desprendía un fulgor oscuro, el lord decidió que no sería mal intervenir, sólo por las dudas. Así, pues, llegó con la Valiente de la Oscuridad, posando una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole gentilmente.

Con ella era así, después de todo. Siempre, bien, desde que supo de su poder, actuaba con gentileza, amabilidad, dulzura, hacia esa señorita que le había suplicado su ayuda y había confiado en él, y aún lo hacía a pesar de la primera impresión que marcó en ella.

La sacerdotisa le miró con sus grandes orbes al borde del llanto, suplicando con la mirada que le diera la razón.

Saizo conseguía hacerla enojar y entristecer en un santiamén sólo usando palabras a veces inconscientes. Yukimura haría que Rokuro lo reprendería por ello después.*

—Yukimura-sama, ¿verdad que soy una mujer?

El castaño asintió, limpiándole las traviesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Toda una mujer.

— ¿Verdad que puedo ser tan bonita como Ana aunque no tenga pechos grandes?

Yukimura volvió a asentir.

—Eres más hermosa que Ana, Isanami —murmuró el lord, antes de poder carburar sus propias palabras.

Isanami le miró con una radiante sonrisa y sus dorados ojos brillando como si oro fuera, antes de desviar la vista al ninja de Iga.

—¡¿Oíste, Saizo?!

El señor suspiró divertido, ajeno a que, inconscientemente, su mirada se había perdido en la sacerdotiza frente a él: Isanami brincoteaba y parloteaba, consiguiendo una bufido exasperado de Saizo. Se rió divertida, y, cuando se percató de la mirada de su señor todavía clavada en ella, le sonrió con la misma ternura y cariño que le profesaba a sus amigos, correspondida inmediatamente por el Sanada.

—Ya cállate, niña ruidosa —refunfuñó Saizo, bajando del techo para largarse lejos de Isanami.

Tentado estuvo a decirle "mujer ruidosa" como siempre, pero algo en él decidió que esa vez no iba a darle la razón a Yukimura porque el lord sólo estaba malcriando a Isanami.

—¡Ah, oye! ¡No, Saizo! ¡Espera...!

Isanami no tardó en correr detrás de Saizo, a quien constantemente le gritaba que admitiera que era una mujer —irónicamente la discusión había comenzado por unos absurdos dangos — ya que Yukimura lo había admitido, y él, como el señor de Ueda, _nunca_ se equivocaba. Saizo obviamente la ignorò, pese a que estaba a nada de callarla dàndole la razòn sólo porque estaba comenzando a darle migraña.

¿Por qué había tenido que decir que era una niña y comer tanto le haría mal...?

Yukimura continuó con su trayecto, vagueando nada más, escuchando aún, y muy vagamente, los gritos de Isanami. Y no tardó en reprenderse, como lo hubiera hecho Rokuro, por aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, causados por la jovencita.

—Komatsu sí es una mujer. Isanami es una **niña** todavía, ambos casos son totalmente distintos —se dijo, casi riéndose por las descabelladas ideas en su cabeza.

Komatsu era pequeña, pero era una mujer. Isanami podía tener la misma altura que Komatsu, pero seguía siendo una niña... una _chica***_ , vaya. Ambos casos eran diferentes, y qué decir si comparaba —aunque no debía— a Isanami con Ana. ¡Había una diferencia abismal!

Pero aún así el lord había admitido que Isanami era una mujer, y una más _hermosa_ que Ana: no linda, **hermosa**. Algo en él dudaba si iba en serio o lo decía sólo para complacerla.

Aún así, Yukimura no podía permitir que corrieran rumores imprudentes y mucho menos que involucraran a la mujercita que era Isanami.

Sí. Mujercita quedaba mejor. Una pequeña mujercita... ¿ _su_ pequeña mujercita? Yukimura sonrió para sus adentros.

 _«Qué tonterías dices...»****_

* * *

 _* Todos sabemos que Mamá Rokuro —porque parece mamá— es quien manda xD._

 _** Este juego de palabras es mejor directamente en japonés, pero me explico. «Chica» y «virgen» se traducen como «shoujo». Y bueno, aquí insinúo pues, que Isanami se diferencia de Komatsu porque ella es virgen y Komatsu ya no (me imagino, digo, ya está casada con Nobuyuki..._

 _*** ¡Déjenme ser! Hace un tiempo había intentado hacer drabbles con Isanami como el personaje central, pero me rendí, pero ahora que siento que ya estoy más preparada para escribir fics de Brave 10, quise rescatar algunas ideas y ésta es una de ellas. Siempre me llamó la atención estos dos aunque su relación sea más fraternal que estupro (?)_

* * *

 _Sí, este fic es YukimuraxIsanami así que si no te gustan las ships cracks o al menos no ésta, por favor, no sigas leyendo.  
_

 _También quiero agregar que van a haber otros fics de otras parejas con Isanami, no sólo el fic Saizanami —aunque esa sea mi OTP y a esa le dedico más tiempo y esfuerzo—, así que hay de gustos a gustos. ¡Y sí, algunos son más cracks o tóxicos que otros!_

 ** _Ahora bien, aclarado esto, hasta la siguiente actualización, aunque no prometo que sea pronto ni que haya mucho qué decir de estos dos._**


End file.
